The Panem Assassin
by The Public's Enemy
Summary: My name is Daniel Hatcher. I am an Assassin. What if I told you District 12 never won the Hunger Games and the Uprising was a lie. The Assassins and the Templars are still at war but we have a plan and it involves the Dreaded Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

The Panem Assassin  
The war didn't seem real but it is. It is very much real. The Assassins and the Templars are still at war even know the Earth shifted. My name is Daniel Hatcher I am the youngest Assassin in my Order. The Capitol is Templar country desperately trying to hunt us. The 13 districts were made to reveal us but they still haven't found us. This time will be different we have a plan now and it involves the Hunger Games. The most cruel and inhumane festivity ever devised I would think it was created by Satan himself. They think we are in one district but they don't know that we are everywhere even in the Capitol. I however is located in District 9 where the day has come to select Tributes for the 74th Hunger Games. I stood in the crowd at 15 years old there was no "Odds in my Favor" there was only me in the boys jar. I had spent the last two years of my life training as an Assassin for my brotherhood. Nothing is true and everything is permitted I was taught. The clown like lady stuck her hand in the jar and retrieved a slip of paper who I knew whose name was on "Daniel Hatcher" She called over the microphone and I stepped forward walking to the stage where I stood awaiting my female counterpart "Shannon Corter." A shyly looking girl stepped forward nervously her brown hair wisping in the wind. She didn't know that I would have to kill her in a week.  
The grain producing District 9 breathed a sigh of relief at their safe children being saved. Being shoved on a train I was forced to speak with Shannon. It was like talking to a ghost. She was 15 as well and her father was killed in a grain bin accident. Our mentor was only there for Shannon's sake not mine. I couldn't face Shannon she was so sweet the only girl not to find me weird or insult me at first glance. After a day on the train we arrived in the Capitol where we would stay in a hotel like building with rooms that shifted scenery. I chose a snowing forest and lowered the temperature of the room and fell asleep awaiting tomorrow's first training day. Stepping into the gym like area I was to appear as if I was an unskilled novice only to surprise my fellow competitors during the game. Selecting a sword it was immediately snatched from my hands from a bigger kid who looked at me with utter disgust. If their was only one thing in the world I hated it was disrespect so I shoved the boy back where he preceded to tackle me to the ground. I beat him with my fists until the trainers managed to pull me away from him where he taunted me "Let's go corn boy." referencing my District. Returning to Shannon we learned the essentials of combat which I totally disavowed knowing everything I needed to know. I looked over to see the boy glaring at me which I drew a line across my throat with my finger signaling that he was going to be first.  
Returning to the accommodations placed before us Shannon told me what I did would probably get me killed "Why's that?" I said. "The first and second districts always form an alliance and they get training before all of this." She explained. "I'm not afraid of some stuck up kids." I said confidently. "Daniel?" She said as I began to walk away. " I just wanted to get this off my chest in case I don't make it." She walked towards me. What the hell was she talking about? I soon found out when she pulled me close and kissed me before shoving me aside and walking towards her room. So that just happened I said to myself before sitting down in a chair taken off guard.  
Apparently my little fight with "Cato" had won me a few . I went to tell Shannon and to get some answers as to why she kissed me last night when I opened the door to see her bed drenched in blood and a knife from the Training Center on the floor. Shannon had taken her own life. "Shit." I said looking at her corpse. Now I must stand alone. The last days had gone by and we were supposed to deliver speeches in front of cameras in the middle of the Capitol. "Ladies and gentlemen give a welcome to District Nine Daniel Hatcher!" A man with odd blue hair said. I was given some bullshit speech to say but I had my own drawn up. The white suit I was given was extremely uncomfortable as I sat down next to the man. "So Daniel what's it going to be like stepping into that arena for the fi-" I cut him off abruptly. "I'm here to win nothing else." I said standing up and walking off the stage where sponsors screamed my name.  
The day had come. I was loaded into my pod awaiting the start of the Hunger Games. Normally I had to abide by the dress of everyone but a sponsor had gotten me a beaked hood on my jacket. I began to ascend seeing the arena for the first time a lush green forest and a large silver Cornucopia in the center filled with an assortment of weapons. My first stop. I looked at the ghosts around me and waited for the countdown to hit zero before dashing ahead of everyone towards the Cornucopia selecting a short blade. My first victim came right to me before realizing I had a weapon she tried to run only to be tackled by me. Grabbing her blond hair I yanked exposing her throat and drawing my dagger across it and left her to die letting her family turn their television off and mourn. Turning sharply I clashed with Cato my rival. I threw a punch knocking him back before dashing off towards the woods hearing the screams of the other tributes behind me. I would wait for nightfall where I would unleash an evil I did not think possible.  
Night came as I was sharpening my knife in a tree when a silver parachute and a white box emblazoned with the Panem Assassin's insignia stamped on the front glided down next to me. I opened it and a smile spread across my lips. The Hidden Blade the Assassins trademark weapon and a tomahawk with the blade forged to be the Assassin's insignia. I strapped the blade on and gripped the black handled hatchet and set off to hunt. A foolish move played out in front of me who in their right mind would start a fire? A mistake she was about to pay dearly for. Leaping from my perch she saw me and let out a scream before I plunged my hidden blade into her heart. Snuffing the flame I moved on to find others.  
Katniss heard the scream sending a shiver up her spine. She saw what Hatcher did to that girl today and to be honest she was afraid. "Who is that?" A spectator said. "Daniel Hatcher." Another said. "What's with the hood?" More spectators murmured in the Capitol realizing the threat Daniel imposed.  
My body count had reached three before I found them. Cato's group slept with one keeping watch. Clove. I decided to play it for the cameras and style it up. I slid my hand over her mouth muffling her cry and shoved her against a tree before slamming my tomahawk to her skull instant death. Moving on to the sleeping others I quickly dispatched all of them except Cato where he would wake up to a surprise.  
Cato hazily woke before seeing the carnage Clove lay slumped against a tree a large gash in her head and the others lay dead in front of him. Letting out a yell he saw Daniel standing ten yards away smiling a hatchet in hand. Quickly grabbing his sword he stood in fear of Hatcher.  
Darting forward I slammed my shoulder into him before hooking the tomahawk around his sword and disarmed him instantly with one motion and bringing my hidden blade into his chin with another ending his life. Looks like I eliminated most tributes in one night setting a record.  
"Unstoppable." The blue haired announcer said in front of the cameras. "Daniel Hatcher, the lone tribute from District Nine has eliminated nineteen tributes in one night. This kid is not human. You sponsors out there if you chose Hatcher your getting your money's worth." Unstoppable was how they described me and I liked it. Something about killing unleashed a bloodlust in me. Four remained Thresh the most imposing one, Rue, Peeta the baker boy from District 12 along with Katniss Everdeen.  
Katniss now recovering from her Tracker Jacker incident and forming an alliance with Rue she lived in fear of Daniel Hatcher. She saw what he did to the group of the first districts this morning and realized that Peeta and herself were not safe.


	2. The Death Of Katniss Everdeen

The Death of Katniss Everdeen

I finally found my first target. Rue. She stood alone where I crouch walked towards her about to stealthily kill when a sharp crack resonated under my foot. I had stepped on a fucking branch. Rue spun seeing the hooded figure and screamed "Katniss!" I quickly brought the hatchet down on her killing her instantly. "Forgive me child." I said closing her eyes and watched an arrow whip by mere inches from my face. I looked up to see Katniss shakily pulling another arrow back tears in her eyes. Springing to my feet I dashed through the forest dodging arrows and grabbing a low branch and moving nimbly through the trees before losing Everdeen.  
I casually walked to the Cornucopia enjoying the spoils undisturbed when an angry voice erupted from the forest "HATCHER!" Thresh screamed at the treeline clearly heading a vendetta against me for killing Rue. I grabbed my Tomahawk and watched the hulk charge at me with a sickle. Ducking the first swing I managed to hit him in the leg and get pushed back. I fell to my knees at the sandy part of the ground thankfully. Grabbing a handful of sand I flung the grains into his eyes and watched him shamble backward only to see my hatchet swing across his neck.  
Watching him fall back I smiled knowing their was only two left. I heard a menacing barking in the distance and realized they were sending dogs after us. I finally saw them and these were no ordinary dogs. They were black and much larger equaling the size of a lion. One jumped at me before I cut it down with my hatchet and I stabbed another with my hidden blade. Killing three more they all went rigid turned and began to retreat. Wiping their blood from my face I examined one of them and it looked distinctively similar to the girl I killed on the first day.  
Katniss cried for Rue and also wondered what the barking and dying whimpers were when she realized her time had come. Daniel stood clearly surviving the confrontation with Thresh and whatever was barking. "Looks like it comes down to this." Katniss grabbed an arrow from her quiver. "Just you and me!" He began to run. "Come on!" Before darting towards the forest. He was fast she knew that on the first day but more important he was deadly easily dodging arrows alike he moved like a cheetah flawlessly moving through the forest with perfect precision. She was about to lose him when a shadow moved from behind a tree and tackled Daniel to the forest floor knocking his hood back. Peeta. The two struggled exchanging blows when Peeta looked at her and tried to say "Run" before Daniel ejected a blade from his wrist and stabbed him in the neck killing him instantly. Katniss ran for her life.  
Throwing the District 12 boy off of me I watched her run away and realized she would break from the inside out so I waited until nightfall where the faces of all that died today were shot into the night virtual sky. It was the next morning where I did something that would haunt me the rest of my life.  
I checked my hidden blades and hatchet and went to finish what I started yesterday when another silver box drifted from the sky. It contained only a note that read "Finish this." I tossed the note from the tree I slept in and walked to the cornucopia where it all ended.  
Katniss saw him approach from the tree line. Clutching the small knife in her hand she knew she was about to join Peeta in death. Standing four meters apart he spoke "For what it's worth I am truly sorry." Before rushing forward and swinging the odd shaped hatchet in his hand barely reacting in time she brought the blade up deflecting the swing. The fight dragged on for a few minutes but the outcome was inevitable I was too skilled and too fierce. I hooked the hatchet into her knife and broke it's steel blade before burying the tomahawk into the side of her neck severing the veins. Katniss Everdeen fell back with a pained expression clutching her wound before dying. Closing her eyes I stood in victory the Assassin had won the 74th Hunger Games.  
I was to deliver a speech in front of the President or how I knew him The Templar Grand Master. Standing at the podium I began to start my speech only to turn around and eject my hidden blade and punching a hole in the Templar's throat and quickly shoved my fake mentor out of the way and ran to join my brothers. The Assassin's eventually grew more powerful overtaking the Templar Regime at the Capitol. I myself was made a full Assassin of the Panem Brotherhood. What happened at the Hunger Games...The Last Hunger Games was an accident. 23 lives sacrificed for millions it seemed like a good trade. But your not the one with blood on your hands.


End file.
